


Family

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Fix-It: A force to be reckoned with decides that under no circumstances is Oliver Queen going to spend a second in jail...





	Family

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Numb.

All Oliver feels is complete and utter numbness as, he’s being led away by the FBI

Away from his wife and son.

Everyone he’s ever cared about.

He wasn’t even allowed a minute to grieve for Quentin.

Wasn’t even permitted to hold Sara as she broke down from the loss of yet another family member.

There wasn’t enough time.

No time at all.

He should be with William and Felicity now, mourning the loss of Quentin yes but with his family.

He had to do this though, he knows that.

It’s the only way.

He has to believe that.

He just wishes he’d just had more time.

But time, is something he knows he has run out of. 

However, just as he is about to be taken to the van an object rolls towards his feet.

“My god...” One of the FBI agents starts as, the object that had rolled towards Oliver’s feet is in fact.

The head of Ricardo Diaz.

Blood follows in its wake, pouring out of the severed head.

Diaz’s eyes are still open.

Open wide with fear from whatever he had seen in his final moments.

“What the... SECURE THE AREA!” Watson screams before glaring at Oliver.

“What did you do?!” She snarls at him.

“I didn’t do anything. His head literally just landed at my feet.” Oliver retorts.

“You actual expect us to believe...” Watson begins but is immediately cut off by the head of Ricardo Diaz abruptly exploding.

Due to a small explosive device having been planted in the head.

It sends out a colourful smoke, smoke mixed with bits of Diaz.

It’s enough to obscure everyone’s vision instantly, including Oliver’s.

He can hear the FBI agents screaming, pulling out their weapons and firing into the unexpected smoke.

They even let go of Oliver for a moment, he realises after a second.

Yet it’s onlt for a moment as one soon grabs him by the handcuff chain and drags him backwards.

Probably towards a secondary van, Oliver thinks to himself, coughing from the smoke that had filled his lungs. 

Having been pulled away from the smoke cloud, Oliver finds his vision returning and he lets out a small sigh as he’s dragged away.

Yet suddenly, the agent that is taking him abruptly drags him into an alleyway.

The sound of a sword slicing through the air fills Oliver’s ears just as his handcuffs are sliced apart.

“What...” Oliver starts, turning around for the first time then only to see that there’s no FBI agent behind him.

“I’ve waited a long time to see you speechless.” A familiar voice calls from behind an orange and black mask.

“Slade...” Oliver breathes, unable to form a coherant sentence.

“Kid.” 

“How... Why...” Oliver starts.

“Not now, kid. Here use this phone. Call your wife right now and give her our location. Tell her to bring your son.” Slade instructs, pushing a phone into Oliver’s hands, who fumbles to put the number in.

Hazed by the state of shock he is currently in.

Slade is here. Slade is...

“Hello?” The evidently tired and teary voice of Felicity fills his ears.

“If this is a reporter go to hell. All of you can. I just lost my husband, my stepsons lost his only parent so, god help you if you want to keep any kind of job. LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!”

“Felicity! Felicity, hey, hey it’s me.” Oliver cuts her off quickly but cannot hide the smile that crosses his face at her outburst.

“OLIVER?!” She practically screeches.

“Felicity I need you to...”

“How. How are you talking to me right now? Did they let you use a phone?! Oliver, what’s happening?” She asks quickly.

“Honestly... I don’t know but you need to listen to me is William with you right now?” Oliver enquires.

“Yes, of course he is Oliver, why? What’s going on? What’s happening?”

“I can’t. I can’t explain but...”

“Kid, we’ve got to move.” Slade growls from beside him.

“Felicity grab William and be stood outside the apartment right now.” Oliver commands, beginning to follow Slade.

“Why?”

“Just. Just trust me, okay? I love you. I love you both so much and I’m so so...”

“Kid, you can apologise to her on the journey. This ain’t doing us many favours.” Slade hisses.

“Oliver...” Felicity continues.

“I’ll see you soon.” Is all Oliver manages to say before Slade takes the phone from him and uses his sword to destroy it.

“Come on.” Slade grabs Oliver’s arm, pulling him down the alleyway towards where a sleek black sports car is parked.

Pushing his equipment into the back, he pulls off his mask before shoving Oliver into the passenger seat, quite literally.

Sitting down himself, Slade starts the engine and begins to drive away.

“My distraction was good but it was so I could get to you. They’re probably already searching for you, kid.” Slade informs him as he drives at a vaguely unsafe speed.

“You’re here...” Is all Oliver can say as he looks to Slade.

“You better not be going soft on me, kid.” Slade warns him.

“Why did you do this?”

“Still an idot I see.” 

“Hey!” Oliver starts with a somewhat smile at the familiar tone to Slade’s voice.

“Seriously, Slade. I know that you and I... We’re trying to think past what happened between us but I was as much to blame for what happened as you were. More so I’ve come to realise so why would you do this for me?” Oliver glances towards his mentor.

“The things I do for you, kid.” Is all Slade says as he stops the car in front of Oliver’s apartment.

“She’s a smart woman, your wife.” Slade remarks eying Felicity who, stands beside William outside the apartment block.

“You haven’t got time.” Slade growls as Oliver begins to get out of the car.

“The FBI is going to be all over this place in seconds. We need to go, now!” Slade snaps, rolling down the window so Oliver can beckon a shell shocked Felicity and William over.

“Dad!” William runs towards the car, dragging Felicity with him.

“Oliver...” Felicity whispers.

“Get in!” Slade yells to them.

“Wait... is that?”

“Yes and honestly, just do as he says.” Oliver suggests, smiling when he sees William already climbing into the back of the car, followed closely by Felicity.

Who, doesn’t even have the door closed properly before Slade is driving off. 

“Hey.” Oliver starts, turning around in his seat to face Felicity and William.

“I was just reading the news. It said you’d escaped. That Diaz is dead.” Felicity starts quickly, she and William busying themselves with their seatbelts.

“He is dead. His severed head was the distraction.” Oliver admits.

“Awesome.” William grins causing both Oliver and Slade to start laughing. 

“You did this. Slade?” Felicity calls up to him. 

“Was this your plan all along, Oliver? To involve Slade to get you out at the last minute after you left it to the last minute to explain to me and William what you were planning to do?” Felicity can’t help but glare at her husband.

“Believe me, this is what I had to put up with for over two years on that godforsaken island. You know, kid this is your problem. You have these grand plans but you never really think them through. Just hope for the best outcome. You’re lucky I’ve been keeping an eye on you.” Slade scolds him.

“I genuinely like non-mirakuru version of him.” Felicity remarks to Oliver.

“Why do you think I didn’t kill him.” Oliver says softly before leaning forward some more, despite Slade’s extreme driving and takes both Felicity and William’s hands in his.

“I’m just going to be honest with you both. I didn’t plan for this. I knew I was going to jail and that was that. I wasn’t expecting for Slade to... Thank you, Slade.” Oliver glances to him with a smile.

“I’m taught you how to fight kid, I helped show you this path. I was not about to let you rot away in a jail cell.” He admits.

“Aren’t we kinda on the run though? Sorry, I don’t mean to point that out but I’m going to.” William says in a quiet voice.

“Don’t you worry about a thing. I have a plan.” Slade reveals confidently.

“For which, I am so grateful for.” Oliver looks to him.

“So am I.” Felicity nods before tilting her head to the side.

“How did you know to come?” She enquiries.

“I kept tabs on the kid in case any enemies of mine decided to go after him, which is when I learnt about that wannabe villain punk Diaz. Seriously, kid. That was what you were up against. That poor excuse for a man? Kid, you beat me once. That punk should have been a breeze.” Slade reprimands him.

“They were all kinda fighting amongst themselves for a bit.” William points out innocently.

“William!” Oliver groans.

“What? It’s what happened.” William shrugs.

“We’ll be having words about that later, kid.” Slade grumbles before continuing to explain his story.

“Then I caught wind of your idiocy so, I tracked that son of a bitch down, killed him and went after you. The end, you’re out.” Slade states, parking the car on a field before getting out.

“Come on.” He calls to the family who, upon getting out of the car embrace each other immediately.

Oliver not wanting to let them go again.

“You can hug on the plane!” Slade growls at them, altering them to the fact that there is a small plane a few yards away from them.

“I love you.” Oliver murmurs to William and Felicity, who stands on tiptoes to kiss her husband.

“I’m still mad at you but I love you too.” She murmurs.

“And I love both of you.” William adds, tightly hugging both his father and step mother.

“We love you too.” Both Oliver and Felicity say simultaneously before the three move towards where Slade is stood by the plane, looking semi-annoyed.

Looking between her husband who she thought she’d never see again and her step son, despite some risidual anger at Oliver, Felicity smiles anyway.

The relief indescribable.

Without words, Felicity moves away from Oliver and William and embraces a bemused and shocked Slade tightly. 

“Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me. For saving my family.” She murmurs to the silent Slade, who somewhat smiles. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Slade murmurs as Felicity smiles at him before returning to Oliver and William.

“Slade.” Oliver starts.

“What, kid...” Slade is cut off by Oliver abruptly embracing him too.

“Thank you for being here.” He murmurs as Slade sighs, faking annoyance.

“The things I’ll do for you, kid.”

“Thank you.” Oliver says again.

“My brother.”

“You’re welcome.” Slade murmurs, a genuine smile crossing his face which both Felicity and William see. 

“My brother.”

 

...... one week later ......

 

If someone had asked Oliver Queen where he’d be this time now last week.

He’d say a jail cell.

Not outside a beautiful two story house on a cliff surrounded by a private beach completely shut off from the outside world somewhere in Australia. 

Definitely not at a table on a patio at the edge of the cliff, watching his beautiful wife and son have a water fight.

“Hey, kid.” Slade pats his arm in passing as he sits down next to him.

“What is it?” He enquires gruffly.

“I just... this doesn’t feel real. I can’t believe this is real. I’m happy that it’s real but also... I left Star City after I promised my father I’d...”

“Kid, believe me when I say this. You have done enough. You made that place better with everything you did and there are people who will carry what you did. The fights over for us, kid. It’s not easy to realise that. It’s not easy for me to realise that and after everything you’ve done it won’t be for you but after everything you and I have been through kid. Hold on to that feeling of peace. It’s a rare thing.” Slade nudges him. 

“Who’d have thought though? That this is how it would work out.” Oliver laughs lightly.

“Believe me, I was not expecting this.” Slade chuckles. 

“You and me.” Oliver glances to him.

“Well, I always had a feeling I’d never be able to get rid of you kid, from the moment I met you.” Slade remarks, causing Oliver to laugh again.

“In the end I always did wonder if it would be you and me, kid.” Slade admits.

“And it is and I’m happy it’s that way.” Oliver smiles at his brother.

“Honestly, I am too. Oliver.” Slade glances back at him.

The two brothers just smiling at each other.

Until they are both drenched in water by Felicity and William.

“Okay, you both asked for this!” Oliver mock threatens both he and Slade getting up and advancing on Felicity and William.

“Ahh. We should probably...”

“Run!” William laughs, grabbing Felicity’s arm as the two leg it away from Oliver and Slade who chase after them.

Oliver laughing the entire time as he chases the two.

Slade retrieves one of the water guns as Oliver races after Felicity and William.

He catches his wife first, picking her up and holding her close, grabbing William with the other arm as Slade fires water upon them all.

Still laughing, Oliver kisses the top of Felicity’s head as William uses his water gun to fire back at Slade.

The smile that each one of them wears one hundred percent genuine as they continue their water fight until eventually the grass is so wet they all slip on it.

All four of them landing in a heap on the ground.

Laughing as the do.

“Our family of four is awesome!” William proclaims happily.

“Soon to be five.” Felicity coughs, not that discreetly, causing a speechless Oliver just to hold onto her tightly, pulling her face up to kiss her lips.

Using actions rather than words to show his love and excitement as, he beams widely at his family.

His brother, his son, his wife and apparently his wife and their unborn child. 

“William. Our family is awesome and you know what?” Oliver glances to each other them.

Slade. William. Felicity.

“I’m so happy.”


End file.
